Nuit des Drabbles du 18 Octobre 2013
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Voilà les 5 drabbles écris pour la nuit des Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les films d'horreurs. Tous les drabbles se déroulent dans l'univers de Dark!Hetalia. Bonne lecture !
1. Raven

_**/!\ WARNING : YAOI /!\**_

**Titre : **Raven

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux : **Bretagne et Basse-Normandie

**Résumé :** Les corbeaux annoncent toujours Son arrivée.

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'Univers est Dark!Hetalia et ce drabble a été écrit pour la soirée des Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les films d'horreur. L'image d'inspiration appartenait au film "Les oiseaux" d'Alfred Hitchcock. Enjoy !

* * *

Les corbeaux annonçaient toujours Sa venue. Dès qu'il entendait les annonceurs de mort croasser, il ouvrait sa porte. Et moins de cinq minutes plus tard Il était là. Ironique, sarcastique et cynique. Envoûtant, hypnotisant et captivant. Enflammé, libéré et déshumanisé.

Bretagne.

Basse-Normandie laissa le petit roux entrer et ignora sa remarque habituelle. Il les connaissait pas coeur, ses piques, ses phrases ironiques. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui. Stefan le sentit et défit sa veste, la laissant choir au sol. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Léan qui était bien plus grand que lui et le posséda. Ce fut le normand, le dominant. Ce fut le blond qui prit son amant. Mais il appartenait au petit celte. Son âme et son corps étaient enchaînés à cet oiseau de mauvais augure, son coeur n'existait plus et son esprit se laissait brider sans protestations.

Stefan partit et Léan ferma la porte à clé.

Mais il savait que dès que les corbeaux entameraient leur chant de mort, il tournerait à nouveau la clé dans sa serrure.


	2. Toy

_**/!\ WARNING : HETERO /!\**_

**Titre : **Toy

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux : **Rhône-Alpes et Auvergne

**Résumé :** Il est son objet. Il le sait. Mais il revient toujours.

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'Univers est Dark!Hetalia donc...Euh...C'est dark :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rhône-Alpes attendait patiemment au bord du lac. Il ignorait quoi . En fait si, il le savait. Il attendait cette peau laiteuse. Il attendait de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à cette chair si tendre, entendre ces gémissements délicieux...Sentir ce corps parfait onduler sous le sien au rythme de leur envie et de leur passion...La voir fondre sous lui, crier son désir, hurler son plaisir, geindre son nom...Dévorer ces lèvres roses comme un fruit, se sentir en elle...Ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. La faire sienne. Comme à chaque fois. Devenir son jouet. Comme à chaque fis. Et s'en retourner chez lui, seul, avec cette sale impression de n'être qu'un stupide objet sans conscience.

Mais revenir. Revenir à chaque fois qu'elle l'appellerait.

Mais maintenant, chut. Elle était là. Sa chevelure de lune sortait de l'eau, suivie de près par son sublime corps nu. Il ne devait plus penser.

Juste lui appartenir.


	3. Burning alive

_**/!\ WARNING : YURI /!\**_

**Titre : **Burning alive

**Rating :** 13+

**Personnages principaux : **Haute-Normandie et Basse-Bretagne

**Résumé :** Elle disparaît dans les flammes. Elle regrette. L'autre part. Elle disparaît dans les bois.

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'Univers est Dark!Hetalia. J'ai créé exprès une sorte de confusion entre les deux personnages, c'est normal si vous êtes perdus ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Natalie ne protesta même pas. Elle les laissa faire. Elle les laissa l'emporter.

Nolwenn ne protesta même pas. Elle les laissa faire. Elle les laissa l'emporter.

Elle regarda son amante brûler sans protester. C'était la vie, le destin qui voulait ça. Le cours naturel des choses.

Elle garda la tête haute durant tout le supplice.

Elle observa ces mains qui lui avaient tant fait de bien disparaître dans les flammes.

Elle regretta cette peau qu'elle aimait tant caresser.

Elle observa ces lèvres rosées qui avaient été si habiles sur son corps brûler sans répit.

Elle regretta ce corps qu'elle voulait dévorer encore plus.

Elle observa ce corps tant choyé se carboniser lentement.

Elle regretta leurs instants. Elle regretta sa fierté. De ne pas s'être battu, débattu.

Elle lui envoya un baiser.

- Adieu, Nolwenn...

Natalie tourna les talons et disparut dans les arbres.

Nolwenn ferma les yeux et disparut dans les flammes.


	4. Drug

_**/!\ WARNING : YAOI /!\**_

**Titre :** Drug

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux :** Corse et Nord-Pas-De-Calais

**Résumé :** La fumée envahit la pièce résonnante de leurs cris...

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'univers est Dark!Hetalia donc c'est normal que NPDC se...Drogue...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nord-Pas-De-Calais alluma la mèche de la bougie et fit patiemment fondre son sucre dans son verre d'absinthe. La fumée monta doucement jusqu'à ses narines et il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de la délicieuse impression que lui laissait ce nuage gris âcre. A côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses nues, et nu lui aussi, se trouvait Corse. Sa peau halée rougeoyait encore des nombreuses marques de morsure infligées par l'albinos aux yeux violets durant leurs ébats. Réveillé par l'odeur de fumée, Christian ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, ses yeux bleus marines embrumés par le sommeil, la drogue et le plaisir passé. Sans un mot, il allongea à nouveau Quentin sur le canapé et le dévora une seconde fois. Nord-Pas-De-Calais enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant en gémissant et criant lorsque le brun entra en lui sans préparation quelconque. La fumée envahit peu à peu la pièce entière déjà emplie des cris de plaisir de la région du Nord. Puis par le cri conjugué de l'apothéose de l'extase des deux amants qui s'écroulèrent, épuisés, sur le meuble moelleux. Et enfin par leurs respirations légères de deux hommes endormis...


	5. Evil woman

_**/!\ WARNING : YURI /!\**_

**Titre :** Evil Woman

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux :** Alsace et Lorraine

**Résumé :** Alsace aguiche Lorraine. Dommage pour la brunette...

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'univers est Dark!Hetalia donc Alsace a un caractère...Euh...Différent. Ceci est le dernier drabble écrit pour la nuit des Drabbles de la Ficothèque ardente. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alsace fit un sourire enjôleur à Lorraine et fit lentement remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, passant sous sa jupe sans la remonter. La brune déglutit, consciente du petit jeu de sa blonde. Elle était attachée à une chaise, sans moyen de s'en défaire, et était condamné à observer Elisabeth l'aguicher. La jolie jeune femme défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise sans un mot, dévoilant des seins nus de tout sous-vêtement, et y passa ses doigts fins. Lorraine ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ses deux mains faisaient, l'une sous la jupe et l'autre dans la chemise d'Alsace, et son imagination trop fertile la mettait au supplice.

Elisabeth sourit en voyant sa victime se tortiller, visiblement gênée par un léger problème d'humidité au niveau de l'entrejambe. Elle se leva et la brune la supplia de la détacher, de la laisser goûter à son corps.

La blonde fit glisser ses vêtements en avançant vers sa victime.

Puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en l'abandonnant.


End file.
